Angel of Music
by Mermaid1108
Summary: John Laurens, a brave soul, killed in a gunfight, his dream of a fully black battalion dying with him. John knew death was coming, but when it did, it came in a way that wasn't expected. Philip Hamilton, a curious soul, born just a peace begins, dreams of a family starting with him. He's the oldest child in his family, but Philip's always had a big brother. Rated T
1. Telling the Story of Tonight

"Come on men!" John Laurens shouted. He charged forward on his dappled stallion. British troops had engaged John's battalion in a gunfight. Shots echo through the clearing, and many men on both sides were injured or killed. But John didn't stop. His men, both black and white, fight strong, not giving up until almost all of the British troops are killed. There was a problem ,though. John's horse ran around, its head rearing.

"We need a medic!" A voice rang through the area. Men rushed over, only to see their leader bleeding out. A man knelt to John's side, whispering in his ear. He had darker skin, and a weird hat sat on his head. It was like a sack, but made out of cotton, and it hung off the man's head.

"John, John." The man's steady, calming voice was forced. "Come on, stay alive."

John coughed and groaned, reaching up to rest a hand on the man's shoulder. "I know that Hercules." John let out another groan, his white shirt growing red with blood. "I promised Alexander."

The battalion's worry only grew. John was in no shape to survive this wound unless he immediately got some medical attention. The black men's hope to finally gain freedom was going to die with John. Most of the soldiers went around to tend to any others who were hurt. The less dead the better.

"Will somebody get a doctor?" The other man with John shouted again. His name was Nathaniel.

"I'm kind of tired, Herc."Hercules leaned forward and pulled John closer to him. "Come on Jack. Stay alive. Don't go to sleep yet."

John grinned and patted Hercules's cheek. "You're kind of like a dad to me."

"What did you think I meant by 'loco parentis'. It's Latin knucklehead." John smiled at the memory of the night they met Alexander, while Hercules tried to smile, but failed.

John's eyelids fluttered. "Raise a glass to freedom."

"Raise a glass to the four of us." Hercules bit his lip and pulled John closer, putting pressure on John's bullet wound. "Tomorrow there'll be more of us."

"Telling the story of tonight." John let out a breath, but did not take in another.

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry that I ended of a cliffhanger AND a sad note, but that's just me. This chapter is kind of short, but I promise that they'll get longer. And I apologize that my update schedule won't be consistent. I'm juggling a couple of other stories of FFN and my own original works. If there is a time period of more than two months, feel free to PM me about the next chapter.**

 **Thanks for reading! I hope you leave a review!**

 **-Mermaid1108**


	2. A New Fate

**Thank you to RiseUpWiseUp, Sophilagirl21, GianiraBlossom, Elamina777, Uncontrollable-book-nerd, Randomness Girl, Dulharpa, a** **nd 21sparkles for following!**

 **Thank you RiseUpWiseUp, Sophilagirl21, GianiraBlossom, The-Confused-Fangirl-Yo, and Uncontrollable-book-nerd for favoriting!**

 **I am truly amazed at how many people are following this story already! You guys are great!**

* * *

John groaned and rubbed his eyes. He surveyed his surroundings, taking in the cream-colored walls, the pastel green carpet, and light lavender curtains shielding most of the sunlight from entering the room.

"Where am I?" Memories flashed before John's eyes. A gunfight. Falling. Hercules. John fell forward, one hand went to cover where the bullet caught him, and the other hand clutched his head. "What's happening?" John cried out, terror running through his body. "Somebody please!"

John looked down at his hands, and they shook. He forced himself to his feet, but he automatically fell, just barely catching himself. Looking down, John let out a squeal of surprise. An eight-month baby was sleeping his crib. Was, a key word. On top of the many emotions running through his head since showing up in this place, John felt panic as the baby let out a wail.

"What?" Why was there a baby? This is clearly not heaven, and definitely not hell; so what was it? The baby continued to cry, and John watched helpless. He didn't have any experience with small children. Suddenly the door opened and a woman stepped through. She had soft eyes and a warm smile. Her long dark brown hair was pulled back in a braid. John almost immediately felt at ease.

"E-Eliza?!" John's voice came out as a squeak.

Eliza didn't respond. She went straight to the baby's crib. "Hush sweetheart." Eliza soothed the crying child. "Momma's here."

John stepped around the crib, so he was face to face with Eliza. "Eliza, can you hear me? I'm supposed to be dead, but I'm here!"

Eliza continued to ignore John, her attention on soothing her crying son. John bit his lip and circled the pair again, now at a point where the baby could see John. "Philip, it's alright. No need to cry, sweetheart."

John smiled at Philip. "Hey, there little man. How about you be good for your Momma. She really loves you and hates it when you cry." Philip's tears slowly began to stop as John talked. His freckled cheeks were still slightly red, and he let out a couple of hiccups.

"There we go, that's better." Eliza cooed. Philip giggled and reached out for John, who smiled in return.

"Can you see me, little man?"

Philip babbled and giggled.

Eliza turned. "What are you laughing at baby?" John paled. But stayed where he was. Eliza's gaze passed right over John, however. "There's nothing there sweetheart." Eliza looked down at her son. He had turned in her arms and was still staring at John, talking to him.

Eliza crossed the room, Philip still in her arms. "Let's go see Daddy."

John brightened. "Alexander?" His dark eyes suddenly darkened. "I wonder if he's gotten the news yet…" The man followed Eliza down the hallway, making silly faces at Philip.

"Alexander? Philip's awake!" A dark head of hair popped up and broke out into a grin.

"There's my little ray of sunshine!" Alexander came over to Eliza, kissed her, and grabbed Philip, lifting him into the air. "Did you have a nice nap?" Phillip giggled and talked to his father some more. He then turned to John and tried to grab at the man, leaning forward as if he wanted John to hold him.

Alexander looked at his son oddly. "What are you doing bud?"

Eliza shook her head. "After he stopped crying, he just kept staring at one spot." There was a moment of silence as Eliza and Alexander stared at the spot where Philip was staring at. John shuddered as all three Hamilton's met John's gaze.

John stepped forward, causing Eliza and Alexander to shudder as he passed. Reaching for Philip, John smiled. "I know that you can hear and see me little man, but they can't." John sighed. "I'll look out for you." John looked up at Alexander and Eliza, tears finding their ways down his cheeks. "You've got some amazing parents, little man."

* * *

 **Here's the second chapter! I have a plan for this story, so don't leave just yet!**

 **Also, if you spot any grammatical errors, please, please, PLEASE, tell me about it. I personally have trouble reading something with many grammatical mistakes, but that's just me.**

 **A review would be appreciated, as us FFN writers use them as fuel!**

 **I'm feeling inspired, so there should be another chapter soon. On what story, I cannot tell. Sorry...**

 **\- Mermaid1108**


	3. Laurens' Interlude

**Thank you phansieonthebarricade for following!**

 **Thank you Randomness Girl for favoriting!**

 **You guys are great!**

* * *

For the next couple of days, John took turns hanging out with each Hamilton. His mischievous side desperately wanted to make it seem like the Hamilton's were haunted, but John held himself back.

It was the fifth day since John had appeared, and the man decided that he would trail Eliza for the day. The morning started off pretty normal. Eliza woke up Philip and gave him his breakfast. The baby almost didn't want to eat, for John was being way too entertaining. After breakfast, Philip and Eliza went around the large home together. John, of course, followed like a duckling.

"What shall we do today?" Eliza murmured to Philip. "Would you like to go for a walk in the gardens, or would you like to help me paint?"

Philip replied in his usual babble, but it was drowned out by one of the maids.

"Ma'am?"

Eliza turned to face a darker skinned woman. She was around the same age as Eliza, maybe a bit younger. "Yes, Anna?" Philip continued to babble, his dark eyes shining. Eliza placed a hand on Philip's head, smoothing down his hair.

"A letter just arrived from Mr. Laurens." Eliza looked confused.

"Why are you giving it to me? Alexander is close to John."

Anna bit her lip. "It's from his father. I thought it would be best that you would deliver the news to Mr. Hamilton."

Eliza's eyes grew wide. Philip shifted uncomfortably in his mother's arms, and John did the same from where he watched the scene unfold. "Yes. Thank you, Anna." Eliza took the letter from the maid, who curtsied and hurried off.

"Polly?" An older woman with dark skin showed up in the doorway, curtsying to Eliza. "Can you take Philip?" The woman nodded, her arms outstretched for the baby. When he was placed in her arms, Polly turned and began to tickle his belly. Philip looked over at John again, confusion and want flashing in the baby's eyes.

John let out a soft laugh. "I'll be come find you soon, little man." He then turned and followed Eliza to where Alexander was working. "I may not live to see our glory." He sang quietly.

Eliza knocked on the door to Alexander's office. "Alexander?" Eliza came into the office and showed the letter to her husband. "There's a letter for you." She said softly.

Alexander glanced up, barely reading the name. "It's from John Laurens. I'll read it later."

John slowly walked into the room. "But I will gladly join the fight."

Eliza shook her head sadly. "No. It's from his father."

"His father?" Alexander looked up, his face paling.

"And when our children tell our story…" John was suddenly sad. He had left behind a loving wife and an amazing daughter. At least Alexander still had his family.

"Will you read it to me?" Alexander looked up at his wife, his eyes reflecting worry.

John stepped closer to the couple. He placed a hand on Eliza's shoulder, which made the woman take in a quick breath. Eliza glanced around, but opened and read the letter. "On Tuesday the 27th, my son was killed in a gunfight against British troops retreating from South Carolina. The war was already over. As you know, John dreamed of emancipating and recruiting 3,000 men for the first all-black military regiment." Eliza paused. "His dream of freedom for these men died with him."

John let out a sob, his heart squeezing. "Tomorrow there'll be more of us!"

Eliza dropped the letter on the desk. She tenderly put a hand on Alexander's shoulder. "Alexander. Are you alright?"

"I have so much work to do." Alexander's voice cracked. John fell at his friend's side, grabbing at his hand. Alexander's head shot up and looked around wildly. Tears streamed down both men's streaks.

"Listen to your wife." John whispered. Oh, how he wanted to press his forehead against Alexander's, but John couldn't. John wanted to comfort his friend, but he had to trust that Eliza could take care of her husband.

Alexander's eyes flashed with something that John did not recognize. Instead, the man when back to his papers. Eliza sighed and left the room, leaving Alexander to his mourning.

* * *

 **This will probably be the last update in a couple of weeks. I would like to focus on other stories, but I am not setting this on the shelf. I have too many ideas to do that!**

 **Thank you so much for reading, and I would love to read any thoughts you have!**

 **Also, shout out to Galactibun for the inspiration of this scene! Her animatics are amazing, so go check them out!**

 **\- Mermaid1108**


	4. Grief and Longing

Thank you Silversilhoette13, Aphrodite Child, doctor starlord, Libra302, prydain, xMisasha, HamilcatAndCo, PurpleLines, 15cruddle, and NinjagymnastgirlK for following!

Thank you Silversilhoette13, Aphrodite Child, HamilcatAndCo, and NinjagymnastgirlK for favoriting!

* * *

Alexander spent the day and the majority of the night in his office. A dark skinned man came in every once in awhile to deliver meals, but Alexander didn't touch them.

"Alex?" John whispered to his best friend. "Alexander you cannot shut yourself away in here."

The man paid John no mind. He continued to scribble away. Only once did John see Alexander's face, and that was to wipe something away from his cheeks. John suspected that they were tears, but even if Alexander could hear John, he would deny it.

When the clock struck three in the morning, John was surprised to see Eliza push the office door open.

"Alexander, come to sleep." Eliza rested her hand on her husband's shaking ones.

"I have to get this written down." Alexander moved his hand and continued writing, not even glancing up.

"It's so dark outside." Eliza rested her head on Alex's shoulder.

Alexander glanced at Eliza and shifted so she had to pick her head up. "I just want to write this down."

"Why do you write like you're running out of time?" Using an older joke, Eliza tried to draw to her husband's attention.

His hands shaking, Alexander set down his pen and looked at Eliza. "H-he's dead, Eliza." Tears welled up in the young man's eyes. "He was my best friend."

Eliza pulled Alexander to his feet and hugged him. John felt his heart break as Alex let out a low sob. "Sh…" Eliza soothed. "It's okay. I'm here." Eliza wrapped her arms around her husband's shoulders. "Come on, let's go to bed."

Alexander and Eliza left the room. John glanced down at the writing's Alex was doing. Almost twelve pages were full, but the last one had barely any writing on it. The man leaned over to get a better look.

It began with, _John Laurens. John Laurens…_ But after that, it was incoherent scribbles.

John brought a hand up to his mouth, covering a cry. Running from the room, to who knows where, tears began to stream down John's face. He found himself at the front door.

Letting out a sob, John slammed his fists against the door. He screamed and sunk to the floor, curling his legs up and hiding his head.

"What did I do to make me go through this?" John sobbed. "I'm stuck here all alone. I can't talk to my best friend as he grieves for ME!" The man sobbed for who knows how long, his cries slowing reducing to sporadic hiccuping. Other cries made their way to John's ears, and it was only after a minute that he realized they weren't coming from him.

John got to his feet and made his way up the stairs. He found Philip's room and walked in, guilt rising up in his throat like bile. "I forgot you can hear me too, little man."

The curly-haired brunet sunk to the floor next to the crib, murmuring soft words.

* * *

 **Thank you all for your reviews and your follows!**

 **If you guys have any questions, I will answer them, as long as they're not asking for spoilers. :)**

 **I know this chapter is kinda short, but I wanted to give you guys at least something after these... Wow, almost three weeks!**

 **Thank you, guys!**

 **Mermaid1108**


	5. Philip: Adorable to Adorable Demon

Thank you DisappearingKat, InsaneHiroko, imperfectEquinox, DisneyDreamer123, Goldenmaltese333, Kid nonexistent, NobodyLikeMe, darkestnight22, just another wrter, TheliteralheartandsoulisI, Half-Blood Writer, ZentangledFox15, and ceeceerocks2000 for following!

Thank you InsaneHiroko, DisneyDreamer123, Goldenmaltese333, Kid nonexistent, darkestnight22, just another wrter, Half-Blood Writer, ZentangledFox15, and ceeceerocks2000 for favoriting!

* * *

Philip was growing fast, and so was the Hamilton family. John was happy to know that even though Philip's first steps had been from one parent towards the other, the little man's first words were exactly that.

"Widdle mahn!"

John was over the moon! Although he would never admit, and no one but Philip could see him, John cried his first tears of joy in a long time.

He was so happy, and that turned into something John couldn't comprehend when the second Hamilton was born.

She was tiny, with dark eyes and a tuft of brown hair. What lowered John's level of happiness, is that this tiny new babe reminded the dead man of a woman that alway kept her head high. A woman that loved Alexander, but didn't get spend her life with him, just like John.

Angelica Schuyler Church was a force to be reckoned with, and now there was a little baby named after her. Angelica Hamilton, the oldest and only girl, born on a bright day of September 25th. She kept up with her big brother well, learning and growing smarter. Angelica was a little star in the Hamilton household, but Philip, in turn, made sure that nobody forgot him.

But Philip too, was growing. He was talking more and more every day. He held conversations with everything that moved, including the maids, animals in the garden, and John even once caught the little boy talking to a plant.

"What are you doing there, little man?" John whispered, coming up behind the three-year-old and tickling him.

"John!" Philip squealed. He raised his little fists and started throwing them around, giggling madly. "I was just talking!"

John smiled. "But that's a plant silly! Only people can talk back to you."

Philip just shrugged. "I can talk all I want den!"

Laughing, John moved to sit next to the boy who he had come to love. "You can always talk to me."

"That's true."

"Hey, did you hear, you're gonna be a big brother again." John playfully poked the four-year old in the stomach

"Again?" Philip cried. "But I already a big brother! Angie is my sister!"

"Yes, Angie is your little sister, but you're going to have another sibling." John tried to explain. "You'll get to see them in a couple of months!"

Philip scrunched up his nose, and his big brown eyes started to water. "But, I don't wanna have another!"

John frowned, sensing a meltdown coming on. "You'll be the oldest, and you'll be able to boss them around." The dead man tried to cheer up the toddler, but it seemed like John was only making things worse. Thankfully, John was saved by Eliza coming through the sitting room and seeing Philip.

It must have been a funny picture to anyone but John: Little four-year old Philip, sitting in front of a fern, bawling his eyes out and talking about how he didn't want to be a big brother again.

"Philip?" Eliza came over to her son and knelt down next to him. "What's the matter, sweetheart?"

Philip turned his big brown eyes to his mother, but when he saw a large bump, he cried even more. "I don't wanna be a big brother again!"

Eliza frowned. "Why's that?"

"Cause... Cause…" Philip hiccuped. He didn't exactly know why. Grasping at straws, the toddler replied, "Cause I WANT a big brother!"

"That's not how it works, sweetheart," Eliza explained softly.

More tears ran down Philip's face. He got to his feet, and slowly backed away from his mother. Eliza watched, half worried, half amused. "When the baby comes, you can just send them back!" Philip cried. The toddler turned and ran down the hallway. John jumped to his feet, sent Eliza an apologetic look, even though she couldn't see, and chased after Philip, who had decided that his father was the only safe person.

But poor Philip didn't get what he wanted from his father either. When the toddler burst into the reading room, after looking his Alexander's office, Philip found Alexander and Angelica at the piano. Angelica wasn't really playing anything, being only one and a half, but she listened happily while her father played the instrument.

This scene caused Philip to shriek and run from the room. Before John followed the tantruming child, he laughed at the look on Alexander's face.

He stopped the piano and watched Philip's retreating form with a dumbstruck face. What made it even funnier to John, was the fact that Angelica banged on the keys, giggling madly.

The man found Philip in his room. He was sitting on his bed, with tears falling down his cheeks. John frowned, and sat next to Philip, but on the floor.

"Why all the fuss, little man?" John asked gently.

But Philip didn't answer him. Instead, the four-year old turned his body around, crossed his arms, and faced the wall, pouting.

"Is nothing I say going to convince you to accept your new little sibling?"

Philip shook his head violently, his dark curls bouncing.

John sighed. "Okay."

* * *

 **I LOVE ALL OF YOU FOR YOUR PATIENCE WITH ME**

 **It's been a little over a month since I've updated, and I'm surprised I only got one person yelling at me, and they don't count, cause they know me in real life (Me, a life?)**

 **I have no excuse on why I haven't updated.**

 **If you are a forgiving soul, please leave a review!**

 **Also, and Potterheads that are reading, (yes, I am self-advertising) I posted a group of one-shots, and you can request one as well!**

 **Thank you all!**

 **\- Mermaid1108**


End file.
